bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pernida Parnkgjas
Quotes I was thinking for important Quotes from Pernida we could use: (From cnet128) Chapter 637 Left... / Arm... // Not... // Name... // Per... / ...nida... // Pernida......... Chapter 638 Things... / Don’t understand... // Usually... / Insults... // You... / Enemy... // Enemy... / Insults... // Insulting... // ...“Quincy”! Chapter 640 What would dispose you to consider... // ...the act of identifying as a Quincy to be shameful? // You look upon one... // ...who has always been a Quincy. CoolJazzman (talk) 10:20, September 21, 2015 (UTC) I like the third one. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:47, September 21, 2015 (UTC) The third quote should definitely be Pernida's top Quote.CoolJazzman (talk) 12:25, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :I'm just gonna go ahead and, for the record, put down some other translations of the third quote. Namely, BadKarma and Viz (since they update weekly now with what can be considered official translations): :BadKarma:"Brazen? How can referring to myself as a Quincy // be brazen? I // have always been a Quincy." :Viz:"Shameless? How is claiming to be a Quincy shameless? I... have always been a Quincy." :Either of these, in my opinion would work better. I'm not really too keen on "You would look upon one who has always been a Quincy". That's fair enoughCoolJazzman (talk) 07:16, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Shall I change the page quote then? Mr.Rig and Zig 22:52, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :I did, to Viz since "shameless" is a more fitting term for what Mayuri was implying than "brazen". Closing this. old appearance In CH.599 it was seen with a regular arm, so trivia note?--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 10:00, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Oops, I just opened another topic bringing this topic back up, sorry! :::--ThemLips (talk) 01:35, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Add a Trivia Section Hello, I just wanted to recommend opening a trivia section for Pernida. One main thing we should add there is that in chapter 599, it had an arm: http://i4.mangareader.net/bleach/599/bleach-5227011.jpg You guys probably have more info to add as to what happened with this first design, IMO it's pretty obvious that Kubo hadn't decided what to exactly make Pernida into by then. Hope this helps to enrich the Wikia. --ThemLips (talk) 01:33, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Gender? This may be a stupid question, but why can't we just list Pernida (and Mimihagi) as "male". I mean, the SK is/was considered male, his heart and maybe brain (yes, apparently) are also considered male (despite having as much as a real gender as the arms). So why can't his arms also be considered male, at least in personality? Timjer (talk) 12:40, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :I'm not sure if you can call something without any sex organs male or female and to the best of my knowledge, Pernida does not use gender specific pronouns to refer to itself, so that doesn't help either. I think its better to keep it genderless. Also (and I know some people will take issue with bringing the novels in to this as being a bit double standard-y), if CFYOW is right in saying Matsumoto has/had part of the Soul King in her (be it the nail or whatnot) then it kind of throws a curve ball in to it, what with a male entity's parts being part of a woman. I think the waters too muddy with this one. 22:40, May 18, 2019 (UTC) ::I suppose you're right. I did think it was kind of a stupid question but I wanted to be sure. Timjer (talk) 08:00, May 19, 2019 (UTC)